


The Introduction

by PunkInPinkGlitterVLD (PunkInPinkGlitter)



Series: Prompts [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Underage Keith, Underage Sex, it's almost non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkInPinkGlitter/pseuds/PunkInPinkGlitterVLD
Summary: Keith's 16, and his parents are leaving for Winter Break.  Unfortunately, his 23 year old brother is going to be watching him during the break.  He just didn't know he was bringing someone else with him.
Relationships: Adam/Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Prompts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1173965
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My wonderful friend KL said something about wanting someone to write a fic about underage Keith getting introduced to his brother's hot boyfriend and both railing him, so, voila. ;) I hope you like this KL!!!
> 
> It goes without saying: IRL I wouldn't approve of this, but this is fiction. In fiction, anyone can write whatever the fuck they want.

“So, you’re not going to be here?”

Keith looked between his mother and father. They were all sitting at the small breakfast table eating what Krolia called homemade dinner (both Tex and Keith would disagree) when they sprang the news that they would be leaving Keith alone during Christmas Break.

“We won’t be here,” Krolia started, pointing what used to be meat hanging off the end of her fork at him. “But your brother will be.”

Keith groaned. “I thought you said you trust me!”

“We do,” Tex said, putting down his utensils and trying to mollify Keith. “But you’re freshly sixteen and we only trust you as far as Krolia can throw you.”

“Only because she’s stronger than you,” Keith muttered, crossing his arms and looking away.

Tex shrugged, smiling. “I do like being manhandled.”

“GROSS! FUCK!”

“Language,” chided Krolia.

“Ugh.” Keith pushed his chair back, trying to leave, but a hand on his arm stopped him.

“Your brother’s going to be here on Saturday. We leave Friday night. You’ll have the house to yourself from eight pm until he comes in. No large parties. We have no liquor in the house thanks to your father.” She quickly glared at Tex, making the larger man blush and look at his plate. “Takashi said he’ll try to be here by lunch. Be on your best behavior.”

“We’ll have all your Christmas presents wrapped and under the tree before we leave. When you open them is up to you.” Tex took a bite of his dinner, then tapped his chin with the fork thoughtfully. “Just take pictures when you do, okay?”

Keith nodded as he got up, shaking off his mother’s hand and leaving for his room as quickly as he could.

Fuck this. He’s  _ sixteen _ , he can take care of himself. He doesn’t need his “big brother” babysitting him. He slammed the door behind him and flopped face first on his bed. Maybe he can invite a friend over that Friday night. Luckily he had a few weeks to ask around before his brother made his life a living hell.

* * *

Keith’s friends were all assholes.

Lance was hanging out with Pidge and Hunk for the weekend, something about “team bonding”. He even stooped as low as to ask James to spend the night with him. James just laughed and told him to get fucked.

He trudged in the door, throwing his bag to the floor and toeing off his shoes before moving on into the living room. There, he sprawled on the couch, clicking through the channels to see if anything stroked his fancy. Nothing did, so he pulled up Netflix. Might as well watch that show everyone’s raving about. Vol-tron? Meh. Sounded like a kids show, but everyone at his school was talking about it and Keith didn’t want to be the butt end of the joke. Again.

A beep from a car roused Keith from the couch.  _ When had he fallen asleep? _ He slowly sat up, the crick in his neck and sore shoulders from sleeping in an uncomfortable position screaming as he moved. He rubbed his neck and shoulders (as much as he could) before another clatter called his focus.

Banging from the backdoor and a man yelling at another person filled the back room of the house. Keith craned his neck to see Takashi stumbling in through the mud room, cursing when he banged his elbow on a chair that blocked his way into the kitchen.

Keith rolled his eyes. He took Netflix off of sleep mode and continued… whatever that was again.

He refused to focus back on Takashi until he heard him whispering to another person. Curious, Keith leaned over again.

Takashi was pinned against the wall, another man whispering into his neck with his hands down the back of Takashi’s pants. Takashi gasped and whispered back, oblivious to Keith’s new interest.

It should have been gross, but Keith hadn’t seen his brother in months and holy  _ fuck _ did he get hot. He’d always been hot, but now he didn’t actually look like a twink. Muscles lined Takashi’s body and Keith didn’t know what to do with this information except try to will the tightening in his pants to go away.

He focused on the tv show,  _ again _ . But it didn’t stay there for long. A moan and a hurried cough caught his attention as Takashi and the other man moved away from the wall and out of Keith’s eyesight.

_ They’re so fucking gross. _

After another minute, Takashi cleared his throat from the threshold. Keith looked up again (for what he hoped was the last time).

“What.”

Takashi put a hand over his heart and dramatically gasped. “No hello? Keith, you wound me!”

Keith leveled a glare at Takashi.

“I just wanted to introduce you to my boyfriend, Adam.”

“I’ve heard plenty from here.”

Takashi flushed up to his ears. “I’ve told him about you, why don’t you say hi?”

Keith shrugged and got up, walking into the kitchen. Takashi placed his hand low on Keith’s back, sending shivers up and down his spine.  _ When did his hand get that big? _

They stopped in front of the other man- Adam. Adam reached his hand out. “Nice to meet you, Keith. I’ve heard  _ a lot _ about you.”

Keith shook Adam’s hand. “Can’t say the same about you. I didn’t even know Takashi  _ had _ a boyfriend.”

Adam chuckled. “That’s mostly my fault. I’ve wanted us to keep our relationship a bit close to the vest due to my family standing.”

“You saying you’re rich?”

“I’m saying I’ll always be comfortable as long as I don’t go out of line. But your brother and I have been together for a few months now.”

Keith tried to retract his hand, but Adam held it firm and pulled him closer. He leaned down to whisper in his ear.

“As I said, I’ve heard  _ a lot _ about you, and I’m very interested in learning more.”

Keith broke free, taking a step back directly into Takashi’s chest.

“Do you remember when we would wrestle?” asked Takashi. “We’d get into all sorts of positions and you’d show off how  _ flexible _ you are? There were a lot of times I had to stop early.”

“Yeah, then you’d retreat to your room for a while while I showered.”

“Ever wonder what I was doing?”

_ Every time. _ “No,” Keith lied.

He side stepped to get out from between Takashi and Adam. As he turned, a hand rubbed up his back and he froze.

“Do you work out, Keith?” Adam’s breath was warm on his ear. “Your back feels amazing. I wonder what else of you feels as tight.”

Keith tried to suppress the shudder that rocked through him.

“He’s a virgin, last I heard,” Takashi mentioned.

Keith snapped his head to look at his brother. “How did you-?”

“Know?” Takashi smiled. “Lance tells me everything.”

Keith was going to kill Lance.

“If you’d like,” Adam said, sliding his hand around to Keith’s stomach and under his shirt, splaying across his skin. “We can teach you everything you’d ever want to know.”

Keith’s breath stuttered. “I-”

“Or not. It’s your choice.” Adam’s fingers played in the coarse hair that lead down from his navel under his pants, toying with the waist of his jeans.

“Or, we can give you a taste and see if you want more,” Takashi said, pressing up against Keith, pinning him between him and Adam again. “I want to see how far you can take Adam’s cock down your throat before you choke.”

Keith’s eyes widened. He opened his mouth to speak, to say anything, but all that came out was a broken moan as Adam’s fingers wrapped around his cock.

“Your brother’s  _ amazing _ with his mouth, Keith. Let us show you.”

Keith was going to die. Adam’s hand was moving at an agonizingly slow pace, but the dirty things they were whispering in his ear had him on edge.

Takashi cupped Keith’s cheek, tilting his head back against Adam’s shoulder. “You’ll love it.”

Keith’s eyes glazed over as Takashi leaned in and kissed him. It was deep and dirty. Takashi’s tongue mapped the inside of Keith’s mouth, running over his teeth and across his own tongue. Keith tried to kiss back, but was pressed back into Adam, who just chuckled and sped his hand up.

It was overwhelming, the feeling of Adam’s hand, the smell of arousal, the biting kiss from Takashi. 

He came, struggling to keep his senses and wits about him. When he finally regained his focus, he watched as Takash was eagerly licking his spend off of Adam’s hand, eyeing Keith with a dangerous glint in his once grey eyes.

“I think we should move to a bedroom,” Adam suggested once his hand had been licked clean.

Keith couldn’t move; his legs felt like jelly and his head was floating off somewhere. He tried to speak, but his stupid tongue wasn’t cooperating.

Luckily, Takashi seemed to understand. He smirked, looking more feral by the minute.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you.” He wrapped an arm behind Keith’s back, then the other behind his knees, lifting him off the ground with ease. “You’re heavier than I remember.”

“M- muscles,” was all Keith could mumble in reply.

Takashi raised his eyebrows. “So you  _ are _ working out?”

Keith could feel them moving and tucked his head under Takashi’s chin. They moved quietly through the house, the silence broken only by their echoing steps down the hallway.

A door opened and shut with a quiet click behind them. Keith burrowed deeper into Takashi’s warmth before he was placed gently on a bed.

_ Must be Takashi’s bed; his is so much bigger and softer than mine. _ Soft bedding surrounded Keith as Takashi pulled away. Keith struggled to open his eyes, but was so glad he did.

Adam was working on taking Takashi’s shirt off, revealing long lines of muscles. Fuck, did he look like a god. Takashi whined as Adam took a step back, grabbing him by the belt loops to bring him back in for a searing kiss.

Keith could feel his dick stirring with interest again. Thank god for his low refractory period. He watched as Takashi tried to hurriedly take Adam’s shirt off, fumbling on the buttons and growling when he missed and he couldn’t remove his shirt.

A button went flying across the room with Takashi’s impatience. He leaned in, mouthing open kisses up the side of Adam’s neck, growling and biting his way up to his jaw. Adam groped for Takashi’s belt and moaned as Takashi made his way back down to his shoulder. Quickly, his fingers fumbled through his belt buckle and the button and zipper of Takashi’s jeans.

Keith gasped when Adam wiggled Takashi’s pants off. His brother was  _ hung _ . Not to say he wasn’t gifted either, but holy crow. Takashi could put some porn actors to shame.

Takashi stared at Keith before he finished undressing Adam. The two turned to toward Keith, their wolfish gazes raking up and down his body.

“I think you’re a little overdressed, Keith,” Takashi said, kneeling on the bed close to Keith’s knees.

“Mhmm. I think we can help you with that.” Adam sat near Keith’s shoulders and, with little resistance, pulled off Keith’s shirt.

Keith stared down as Takashi started taking off his pants.

“Don’t be rude,” he said, finally wrestling the pants down past Keith’s thighs. “Suck him off. Show him how good you can be.”

And if  _ that _ didn’t do things to Keith.

He turned to Adam and blushed.

“I- I’ve ne- never done th- this before,” he admitted, the blush spreading down his neck.

“That’s fine. Just open your mouth and relax.” Adam moved forward, nudging the head of his cock against Keith’s lips. “Open, Keith. And no teeth.”

Concern lined Keith’s face until his brother spread his legs wide and burrowed his head between them. Keith keened as Takashi licked at his hole.   
Adam took his chance, pushing his dick into Keith’s open mouth.

Keith choked around him, pushing at Adams hips, but groaned when Takashi’s tongue swirled around his rim again. He gripped Adam’s hips, forcing the older man to slow down as he sucked around his length.

Adam slowed down, only because Keith started digging in his nails. Keith gasped and groaned as he explored Adam’s cock. He licked around the crown, slowly sucked on the tip, and tried taking Adam as deep as he could, which wasn’t very far without gagging at the taste.

Takashi kept Keith’s legs firmly open, intent on opening him with only his tongue. He speared it and flexed it, pressing it deep before bringing it out and sucking on his rim.

Tears flowed down Keith’s face. He never thought anyone, much less his  _ brother _ would eat him out. It was gross, but  _ fuck _ it felt so good!

Adam started to get annoyed and pressed his dick further in whenever Keith would bob his head down, loving the little noises Keith made as he finally worked his way to the back of his mouth.

Takashi sat up, letting go of Keith’s thighs and grabbed a bottle of lube out of a nearby drawer. Keith narrowly heard the click of the cap opening over his own sounds before two fingers pressed at his hole. He jolted, pulling off of Adam before any damage could be done.

“Hey, it’s okay. Just gotta make sure you’re ready.” Takashi rubbed his fingers against him again. “There, not so bad, right? We’re going to make you feel so good.”

Keith sniffled and nodded. He turned to Adam and opened his mouth, ready for him to test his limits again.

Takashi’s fingers breached him the same time as Adam shoved his cock all the way down into Keith’s throat. He didn’t know what to do: squirm away from the feelings of fullness, or chase them. His ability to breathe was gone and he was choking, but the fuzzy feeling in his brain was muting that.

Takashi groaned. He muttered something Keith couldn’t hear fully, something about being tight and  _ good _ and Keith didn’t want to go thinking about the  _ good  _ part just yet.

Adam threaded his fingers through Keith’s hair, yanking slightly as he held him in place. The burn in his scalp sending sparks down his spine and straight to his groin. He was hard again, twitching as every sensation sent him reeling.

Takashi kissed Keith’s thigh and bit down when he removed his fingers. Keith sobbed around Adam’s cock, spit drooling down his chin as he tried to keep still for him.

“Adam, hold up just a minute yeah? Can’t have him biting your dick off.”

Adam chuckled and pulled out, still keeping a firm hold on Keith’s hair. “Deep breath, baby; he’s  _ big _ .”

Keith hiccuped as he tried to take a deep breath, but then Takashi was pressing against his hole and  _ holy shit! _ Takashi didn’t stop as he pushed in, not allowing Keith any quarter as he forced himself in. Keith sobbed and tried to pull away, but Takashi’s grip on his hips was bruising and it didn’t help that Adam’s hand was still pulling his hair in that  _ amazing _ way.

Takashi didn’t stop until he bottomed out, panting and gasping.

“Holy shit. Fuck, you’re so tight, Keith,” he babbled. Tears streamed freely from Keith’s eyes. It burned he felt  _ so full _ ; this was a lot different than just his fingers.

Adam pressed his cockhead against Keith’s lips. “You still have a job to do; open up.”

He sniffled and tried to catch his breath, but another push against his lips had him opening his mouth and choking on Adam’s cock again.

Takashi growled as Keith clenched around him. “Shit. God  _ fuck _ , not gonna last if you keep doing that.”

He started with small thrusts, testing to make sure he wasn’t going to bite Adam’s dick off before pulling out farther and snapping his hips harder.

Keith gagged and sobbed. He never thought the feeling of being used like this before would feel so good. His scalp burned, he could barely breathe, and he felt like his brother was going to split him in half, but the filthy words combined with the praises dripping from their mouths made it all so much better.

His dick was drooling on his stomach as Takashi kept a brutal pace. The wet noises of skin slapping skin and gagging harmonized with the little groans and gasps Adam and Takashi couldn’t stop producing. The scent of sweat and arousal filled the room, and it took everything for Keith to not come.

Adam leaned over Keith and kissed Takashi. When he pulled back, his eyes glinted. “Deep breath, Keith.” 

Keith’s eyes blew wide as he barely got a second to breathe before Adam shoved his cock so far in that Keith’s nose was brushing the coarse hair that surrounded his cock. He swallowed around him as Adam came down his throat. Adam though, seemed content in staying there. Keith couldn’t breathe, he wasn’t able to pull back without aggravating that sweet pain in his scalp. He started swatting Adam’s flank, begging with his eyes that  _ fuck _ he  _ needs to breathe! _

After what seemed like minutes, Adam finally pulled back. Air flooded his lungs, causing him to hiccup and cough.

“See? I knew you could do it,” Adam purred. “Takashi’s right, you’re very good.”

Keith snapped. All sense of his self whited out as he came, tension draining from his body as lights danced across the back of his eyelids. He shook, clamped down around Takashi, and his brain started fuzzing around the edges as a warmth flooded him. He distantly heard his brother cursing as he shut down, but his head was filled with cotton and nothing was clear anymore. He just had to follow over the edge into the blackness.

The feeling of wet warmth wiped along his jaw and cheeks, slowly moving down his body. He was… being cleaned? It felt nice. He grumbled, leaning in when a warm hand cupped his cheek. The hand and wet went away, but then he was surrounded by heat. He struggled to crack an eye open.

“He’s awake,” Takashi cooed. “Did you have fun?”

“‘M great,” he slurred.

Arms wrapped around his waist from behind as Adam pressed up against him. “Told you you would. What, did you think we’d leave you alone after all that?”

Keith half heartedly shrugged and burrowed forward into his brother’s chest.

“We can do whatever you’d like later,” he said, running a hand through Keith’s hair. “For now, rest. We’re not going anywhere.”

Keith closed his eyes. It was warm and he was comfortable for the time being. He didn’t want to think about what happened, at least not right then. The blackness called him again, and he drifted into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a twitter thread continuation to this so I'm just cleaning it up and putting it here. ;)

Keith woke up to soft voices flitting in from the kitchen. The day before had been _wild_. Takashi and Adam had kept their word and stayed until he woke up later that afternoon, when they all dressed then moved back to the living room and relaxed.

As if nothing happened.

He got up and followed the voices. He crept to the kitchen. Looking around the threshold, Takashi was leaning against the counter, Adam manning the stove.

"Whenever we want," Takashi had suggested.

"So you have no problems with me fucking him whenever I want?"

"Isn't that what I just said?"

"You said _we_."

"How about after breakfast then? What do you think, Keith?"

Adam dropped the pan in his hand. "Didn't see you there, squirt," he said.

"You want Adam to fuck you? Or do you only want your big brother's cock?"

Keith's eyes widened. "I..." He walked through the threshold and fully into the kitchen, not bothering to hide the rapidly rising tent in his pants. "I want both."

Takashi's eyebrows raised with interest as he smiled. "Hmm. We need to eat first, but I'm sure Adam won't mind."

Keith nodded and sat at the small table nearby, waiting for whatever Adam was making.

Turned out to be scrambled eggs with cheese, beans, diced onions, and barbeque sauce on toast. _Texas toast_, Adam called them.

Keith ate quickly, practically vibrating out of his chair. Not that Takashi and Adam hadn't noticed. They would look at Keith, exhange glances, and smile those excited smiles.

Keith got up to put his dish up when Adam caught his arm. "Do the dishes, then get yourself ready."

He nodded and did the chore quickly, prideful that he managed to finish it all before they were done.

Keith practically sprinted back to his room, stripping and grabbing the lube he had hidden in his dresser. He was hard and already leaking by the time he was spread on his bed, pressing two lubed up fingers deep in himself. It burned slightly as he impatiently pushed a third in, whining into the sheets as he humped them to get any sense of friction.

By the time the burn subsided, the sound of footsteps echoed down the hallway. He looked up and moaned when he saw his brother walk in.

"Look at that, Adam. He followed your directions to a T."

"He's a good boy. We learned that yesterday, himbo."

Takashi rolled his eyes playfully. "Just get on the bed."

Adam shoo'd Keith to the side as he stripped, then laid down, stretching his arms up to the headboard.

"You're going to ride me, then Takashi's going to join. Ready?"

Keith scrambled to throw a leg over Adam's thighs. "I am, I promise."

Using the leftover lube on his hand, he slicked Adam up. He lined himself up and sank down slowly, keening when his ass pressed flush to Adam's pelvis.

Adam started rocking his hip, pulling little whines from Keith's mouth.

"Fuck, Kashi's right. You're so tight."

"He's about to get a lot tighter," Takashi murmered as he spread some lube across his fingers to warm it up.

A confused look crossed Keith's face.

"Don't worry about it," Adam said. He spanked Keith's flank, drawing a moan from him.

Adam grabbed his hips, encouraging him to move.

Keith lifted himself up and let gravity do the work to drop him back down Adam's length. The sound that Adam made motivating him to do it again and again. It took a bit before he could find a rhythm, but it felt good and he wasn't aching to breathe like last time.

He screamed when Adam shifted under him, and his dick rubbed right over his prostate.

Takashi covered his mouth. "You've gotta be quiet baby," he muttered in his ear.

Takashi was warm. So fucking warm. He shivered as he felt Takashi press against his back.

"P- please, Taka-" He stiffened and clenched as Takashi's fingers pressed at his rim.

"You two look so good," he pressed a finger in, keeping his other hand clenched over Keith's mouth. "But you wanted both of us, so I think I'm going to join in."

Keith tried to grind down but Adam's grip on his hips prevented him from doing anything but get fucked. Neither of them stopped moving, Adam fucking up into him and Takashi adding more fingers.

Takashi kissed along his shoulder. "Need to fuck you."

Keith dropped his head, falling forward and bracing himself on Adam's shoulders. He was panting and full and jesus _fuck_ he needed Takashi to just fuck him.

Takashi withdrew his fingers. Keith tried to chase them but as soon as he was free, Adam snapped his hips hard. The sound of slapping wet skin filled the room as Takashi positioned himself behind Keith. After a glance, Adam stopped.

"No, plea- _oh god~_" Takashi's cock caught Keith's rim and he pushed in.

Tears spilled down Keith's cheeks. He felt like he was about to rip in half, but he was so full and on that boarder of pleasure-pain and lightheaded.

Oh. He had to breathe.

He took a breath and his skin felt like it was on fire. He came, shooting white up Adam's stomach.

Takashi bit lightly at Keith's earlobe. "We're not done with you yet." He placed his messy hand on Adam's and started fucking into Keith with fervor. Keith cried out. He couldn't go anymore, there was nothing left, but they kept thrusting in, chasing their own climaxes.

Adam came first, grinding his hips and coming deep inside. Takashi didn't stop moving, eventually dislodging Adam in his persistance. He moved his hand from his hip to around his waist, fucking franticly until he snapped. He bit down hard on Keith's shoulder as he came, mixing his release with Adam's. He let go of Keith, licking lightly at the wound he left behind. The sound of labored breathing and Keith's sniffles were deafening in the silence.

Adam wormed out from the bottom of the pile, allowing Takashi to lay Keith down. "You okay there, runt?" Takashi asked.

Keith nodded. "Next time, I'm fucking you."

Adam smirked from across the room as he watched the brothers. "I think that can be arranged," he retorted. "Kashi _l__oves_ to bottom."


End file.
